Tale in Fairy Tail
by titania2514
Summary: never thought this it would happen. I mean have you ever thought you would ever be able to meet your own OCs? me neither. but now it's just weird. first I meet my OCs then I have to save my best friend, then she looses her memories! What has this world come to? Read to find out what's going on and what's to come. R&R minna. mild cursing and violence. Beware! better than summary.
1. quite a shock

this story was written by me and book two is going to be written by silent angel eyes. look forward to it. so sixth book right? yeah, im getting better at writing. hope you all enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail only the OCs and Talia is her own person. you'll understand once you read.

* * *

Me as a writer would never think of myself actually meeting the characters I created. Let me start from the beginning, I might be confusing you.

It was like any other day. Well as normal as I can think of in my large family. Thank goodness my best friend Talia invited me over her house so we could go over our stories. When I was walking to her house I noticed the sky was starting to turn green. It also started to smell like rain. I liked the smell but continued on. Finally I got there. I rang the doorbell and I heard her dog bark.

"Quiet!" she snapped at him as she opened the door for me. I smiled at her and she returned it. "Did you read the newest chapter?" I asked her as I stepped inside.

"Yeah, it was shocking." She answered. I nodded, "Did you notice the sky?" I asked her as we walked to the kitchen, "its starting to turn a bluish green."

She looked out the window, "Your right." "What if it's Anima?" I suggested. She shook her head, "Unlikely, Anima's only in Fairy Tail." She said. I shrugged, "Just a thought."

For a few hours we worked on our stories, editing them or adding ideas. At around five it was time for me to leave. I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door. I was standing on her porch, "Are you sure this isn't Anima?" I asked to reassure myself, "the clouds are starting to swirl and I haven't gotten the alert for a tornado."

She laughed and smacked me in the back, "If it is Anima I hope it takes us to Fairy Tail."

I nodded subconsciously pulling a piece of hair behind my ear. The wind was starting to pick up, fast. Suddenly the tornado siren rang out. We looked at each other. I cursed under my breath, but before I could get to my house of even back into her's, I was airborne.

Not by wings by being suspended by air. I looked down and saw the ground several hundred feet below me. I tried to scream but nothing came out of my mouth. I felt a hand on my arm as I tried to grasp for anything to hold on to. I looked to see who grabbed me and saw that it was Talia. I sighed with relief but then saw the amused look on her face from my panicing.

She reached over and slapped me. Hard enough to put me in a daze. The last thing I saw was a bright flash of light and Talia gasp, "I can't believe it."

I woke up to water being poured on my face. I sputtered but didn't choke. "wake up already." Talia said shaking me. I sat up abruptly. "where are we?" I asked her. "Take a look for yourself." She motioned behind her. I went past her but couldn't see anything clearly. I went to my nose to push up my glasses but they were missing.

I mentally slapped myself. "where are my glasses?" I asked Talia. She handed them to me and I thanked her. I put them on and made out a town.

It had two large buildings both really familiar. A train station with a familiar train and streets that looked oddly familiar. I turned to Talia, "this cant be…" I started before I heard the big boom from one of the larger buildings.

Talia was just smiling and cracking her knuckles, "it is." I gulped as Talia ran down the hill at lightning speed. I stared after her dust trail. "I am so screwed." I whispered running after her.

It took me a few minutes to follow Talia's path. My thoughts on the place around us was swirling in my head. It made me dizzy. But as I was standing outside one of the large buildings reality kicked in.

I, no not just I. Me and Talia were in Fairy Tail. I almost stopped breathing but a loud boom was heard inside. I pushed open the door and a chair wizzed by my head. Missed me by a foot. I dropped to the ground covering my head. I looked for the closest place too hide. I noticed the bar and slowly made my way over to it. I closed my eyes as something, more like someone crashed next to me.

"You bitch." I heard from my right. I opened one eye and saw a flash of silver. "I'll send you to hell." The person said. I felt a dark aura rise from my left. A familiar voice was laughing, "I always wanted too fight my own character." Talia laughed.

I gulped and actually looked at the person to my right. A tall women, long silver hair tied in a pony tail. Black pants, dark gray shirt, and steel toed boots. A familiar tear shaped pendent decorated her neck.

I froze, "Luna." I heard in the direction ofo the bar, "Please don't go overboard again."

My heart was almost beating out of my chest. "Earth shield." I whispered, just as an arcinal of magic attacks rang over my head.

Darkness covered my vision but the deafening blows of magic and fists wouldn't stop. I crawekd like a turtle in the direction of the bar. Soon as the noise goot farther away from me, the top of my shell collided with something hard.

I dared to look. It was the bar. I scurried around to the other side as fast as I could. Only when I knew the blows wouldn't hit me, did I relax. I peeked over the bar. Talia and Luna were going head to head, neither side letting down. "where's Master when you need him?" I mumbled.

"He's at a meeting." I suddenly heard next to me.

A girl, long light blue hair with white streaks, glasses, blue pendent, bracelet, and earrings. She was smiling at me. "The girl that challenged Luna has guts." She commented. I adjusted my glasses and followed her gaze to Talia. "Where's Erza?" I asked the girl, "she could stop this."

The girl laughed, 'She tried when Luna was beating up Retsu." I gulped and looked as they kept clashing. The only way to stop them was to actually pull them apart. I turned to the girl, "This will go on forever until both of them get tired, Master gets back, or we pull them apart and tie them to chairs." I suggested, "I think we go with choice number three."

The girl nodded, "It's now or never." I returned her nod. "on the count of three."

She counted and on the count of three we bolted for our friends. It took all my concentration and strength to hold Talia. I dragged her kicking and screaming to a chair at a nerby table. I tied her hands and legs to the chair.

"Jailen Carter," she warned, "let me go right noow or I swear I will hog tie you again and hand you from the nearest cliff." I backed up from her. The air around her grew dark. I gulped as as a string of curse words came from Luna behind me. the girl laughed.

I looked at her like she was crazy, "what are you laughing for?" I asked her. She motioned around her, "they did less damage than I thought." I sank to my knees feeling totally exhausted.

The rush I had felt a few minutes ago was gone. The girl leaned over me, a smile plastered on her face, "How about I fix you something to eat while your friend calms down?" she asked me motioning to Talia struggling to get free. I nodded yes quietly as she lead me to the bar.

* * *

end of chapter 1! hope you enjoyed, I know silent angel eyes did when she read it. R and R could use some. Thanks for reading! Ru M and Jailen C.


	2. Jailen Run for you life!

leave you guys in suspense? I hope so. im going to post up until chapter 4 to give you guys a little more to read. for the past week I have tried typing up as much of this story as I can. I have the whole thing written out and I just need to type it out. and silent angel eyes has to revise chapter 8 which she wrote herself. so i'll try too post as much as I can. hope you guys enjoy this story so far. Diclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, only OCs and Jailen. Talia is entirely her own person and will stay that way forever. R&R please would like some more support then just from Elfen Children. PM me if you have any questions, i'll try to get back to you as soon as I can. Enjoy!

* * *

I sat at the bar with Talia struggling with the ropes. I stayed quiet as Talia kept yelling threats at me. I wanted to let her go, but I was afraid of what she would do to me. my mind was going sixty over all that had happened. If the silver haired girl tied across from Talia was Luna then… I looked at the blue haired girl that served me. "This must be my own character Ru.' I thought.

I heard a clank of a plate and Ru smiled at me, "Here you go." I thanked her and bit into the food. It tasted just as good as my mom's.

"I'm Ru Mizu-chi." The girl introduced, "The girl over there is Luna."

"I'm Jailen Carter," I said swallowing, "That's Talia."

Ru smiled at me, her sharp teeth glinted in the sunlight. "Do you hear that buzzing?" she asked me, "It's starting to get annoying."

I felt my back pocket and felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and looked at it. Mom was written on the screen and a picture of my mom showed up. I punched answer and immediately regretted it. "Where are you?" she asked frantically, "Still at Talia's?"

I turned down the volume and told her I was and I was fine. She asked a few more questions and I answered them to the best of my ability. Finally I hung up. I sighed, "I sometimes hate being one of the oldest." I whispered into my hands. Talia had somewhat calmed down enough that she wasn't struggling. Just as I was letting the ropes go on her, the door burst open.

I was so glad that the person walked in that I wanted to punch him. My little brother's character Retsu, walked in just as I released the tight knot on her hand that connected to her feet. She leapt at me like a panther and I yelped, "There's Tre!" she turned at the last second and lashed out at the ice dragon slayer.

"Oh shit!" he yelled as Talia started to beat him. That was the last thing he said before he was rendered to a slightly bloody heap on the floor. After the dust settled, Talia clapped her hands together and went over to me.

"That was pleasing." She said with a smile. "Still angry at me for tying you to the chair?" I asked cautiously. She just smiled and I thought I was off the hook until she punched me in the arm. I yelped but took it. "I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to destroy the guild."

"It would end up getting rebuilt anyway." She shrugged. She waked over to Retsu's form and kicked it. I snickered lightly.

"You know you almost remind me of Luna." Ru said to Talia. We held back a laugh, "You have no idea."

Later that day we were sitting in the archives reading the books. I was crunching on some ice when I went back to earlier. "Talia." I asked. She didn't look up.

"How did you go so fast earlier?" I asked her recalling the dust cloud behind her. She shrugged, "I just ran, it didn't feel like magic, more like flying in the air or just cutting the wind."

I wanted to feel it but I knew I couldn't. I went back to my book. As I was finishing I thought of something. I pulled out my phone but found it was off. I tried to turn in on but it wouldn't. I cursed. It worked for a few minutes but I guess coming to Fiore messed with the electricity and circuitry.

"Talia bad news, my phone is out." I told her. She looked up from her book and had a look at my phone. "You're right, going through Anima must have messed with the wiring." I stared blankly at her as she went into her science and technology lesson.

"Shorter please." I asked her. She sighed, "Your phone doesn't exist in this world so it's dead. The wiring got destroyed in the Anima."

My eyes widened and I stared at my dead phone. My precious phone was dead. I slammed my fist on the table. "I was going to take pictures." I whined, "But my phone is dead."

Talia patted me on the back, "Go asked Lucy or someone if they have a camera or even have Reedus draw you a picture."

I nodded and stood up. I went to the main hall but didn't find Lucy or the rest. I went to Reedus but he only asked to draw me. So I went to Ru, "Ru, do you have a camera I could use?" I asked her.

She stared at me. "What?" I asked her. "How does your hair do that?" she asked.

I gulped and felt my hair. Instead of being straight how I liked it, it was a frizzy mess. I smiled, "Do you have a metal comb and a hot plate or something hot?" she gave me a camera and a metal comb with a hot plate. I thanked her and went back to the archives. "Talia, why did you tell me my hair went poof?" I asked her.

Talia was laughing her ass off on the ground. "You finally noticed." She laughed pointing. I sighed and held up the camera, "we can take pictures now." I told her.

I set up my little hair station a safe distance from the books and attempted to straighten my hair. It partially worked and I got a few minor burns. Talia had to do the back for me. For safety measures I put it up. I sighed, "I wanted to meet Natsu."

Talia nodded and flexed her hand into a fist. "And I wanted to punch him." I facepalmed, "Why?" I was almost afraid to ask that one word.

She shrugged, "I'm Luna remember. She does things whenever she feels like it, like this." She tried to punch me but I dodged it.

She tried again but I ran. "You better not run." She called after me, "it will hurt more."

I yelped as she ran after me, "I'll give you until the count of three." She said. "One!" I looked around. "Two!" I gulped as I stopped running. "Three! Time's up!" she yelled.

"Earth dragon shield!" I yelled as she began to rain punches on me. I was encased in a shield of earth. "Stop Talia. I get your point!" I yelled at her. "I won't give until you take a punch!" she countered.

It was getting hot in the case and it was starting to crack. "Stop it!" a voice suddenly boomed. Immediately the pounding stopped. "I don't like want to see fighting between two children." The voice continued.

The voice sound old and wise, yet gentle with a bit of power. "Master." I heard Talia say. I made the shield disappear in the ground. As I stood up Talia punched me. I winced and glared at her. She just grinned.

"Child, don't destroy the guild." Master said walking over to her. Talia shrugged, "I was proving a point but Jailen chickened out." I pouted, "You know your punches hurt like hell."

"How about I get you some ice for your arm then?" Mirajane offered. I didn't even see her behind Master. I shook my head, "it's a light punch, no need to worry." I laughed lightly, "I just don't really like pain."

Mira smiled at me and I couldn't help but grin. Then I noticed who was actually standing in front of. I stammered over my words, trying to find the right ones. "Eh, ah, Master Makorav?" I stammered. I was shy all of a sudden.

He walked past me and sat on the bar. I followed him, "Can we join?" Talia asked for me.

He looked us over, then closed his eyes, "Fine.' He said.

Our faces light up, mine more than Talia's. I ran over to him and hugged him. He patted my head and knew he was smiling. Talia pried me off of him and Mira pulled out the stamp. I almost squealed and Talia punched me lightly.

I shut up and let Mira stamp me. A white mark appeared on my left forearm. I pulled out my bucket list and crossed off Get Fairy Tail mark. Talia smiled then cracked her knuckles. I gulped before zoning out.

I saw Natsu walk in, a huge smile on his face. Talia rushed him, her fist glowing. It got out of hand, black engulfed the area around her. I snapped from it at looked at Talia as she got into an arm wrestling match with Nab.

She won and Nab had to pay her a thousand jewel. I smiled and went to go cheer her on pushing the image to the back of my head.

Two hours after that I smelled ashes and cinders along with vanilla, crisp ice, and metal with a hint of cake. I gulped. I turned to Talia and saw that she already knew. The doors busted open and in walked Natsu. "Finally." Talia said and stood up. Lucy walked in behind her complaining about her lack of money and how Natsu destroyed everything again.

Before I could stop her, she lunged at the closest member of Team Natsu. I yelled for her to stop. She didn't listen. I turned to Luna who was nearby, "Stop her." I ordered. I got a smack over the head. "Why should i." she asked.

I pursed my lips, "she is you." I whispered.

Luna leaned in to hear me better. The fight between Talia and Natsu was starting to get out of hand. "She is you!" I yelled in her ear, "Doors of Hell will open and she will be plunged into eternal darkness if you don't stop her."

Luna stared at me, so did the members that heard me including Master, Mira, Gajeel, Levy (who had walked in afterwards), Ru, Retsu, Tora, Happy, and many others in the room.

Luna sighed and stood up. A split second later Talia was in restraints again. "Damn, what is wrong with her?" Natsu asked me.

"She likes the joy of hurting others." I explained to him as she yelled threats at Luna. "What's with telling Luna that she and Talia are the same person?" Ru asked me a puzzled look decorated her face.

My heart skipped a beat. I stumbled over my words again, "I… ah." I closed my eyes as the room spun, "We're not from here."

Retsu huffed, "We already knew that." I hated his sarcasm. I went to the library and grabbed my bag. "This might help explain." I said. I pulled out my binder full of my typed stories and fanfictions.

Talia seemed to have calmed down. I untied her and she sat quietly, but a dark aura was known around her. I went through quickly and took out a few pages. Then I passed it to Ru to let her read. She put another pair of glasses over her own. She looked silly in them but I wouldn't say it.

She flipped through the first sectioned off part. Each second her eyes widened in surprise. She shut it before she got half way through. "What the hell?!" she shouted. She turned to me, "That basically described what happened except for…" I stopped her, "Don't say it, I swear it was an extra I just threw in there."

"But that doesn't explain about me, her." Luna said.

I sighed, "Ru, Luna, Retsu, Waza, Rina, Saru, Tora, Shimo and Koyuki," I took a deep breath, "I made them!"

* * *

cliffhanger! find out what happens next. one more thing Jailen is a real person, Talia is a real person. any other reference to the OCs might have their name changed or altered slightly.

Ru: how do you get your hair like that?

Jailen: Water and heat, it's not easy to get straight again.

Ru; really, think I might try it.

Jailen: you cant, it's probably impossible, maybe you can curl it though.

Talia: Just get on with the story already! *Smack*

Jailen: owww!

all three: Next time on Tale in Fairy Tail

Ru: she made us? that cant make any sense. wait there's proof.

Talia: a fight between me and Jailen. who will win. probably me.

Jailen: wait what!

tune in next time! thanks for reading! Ru m. Jailen C. Talia


	3. i probably ruined their lives

Jailen: Last time on Tale in Fairy Tail. I claimed that I created them. and I now wait to see the outcome. what will happen in this chapter? will they believe me? or will they laugh in my face? who knows! will Retsu ever stop pissing Talia and Luna off and getting his ass beaten. probably not! read on to see what happens.

Ru: Disclaimer: she does not own Fairy Tail or Talia. R and R minna. waiting to hear from you guys!

* * *

I closed my eyes and waited for them to disagree. One minute, two minutes. I cracked one eye open. Ru, Retsu and Luna were just staring at me. I gulped. I felt embarrassed.

"Um, I can prove it." I said, "Almost every person here is made after a friend or a member of my family."

I pointed to Ru, "Ru, um, I made you after myself. I added everything I felt would make you special."

I pointed to Luna and Talia. "Luna is Talia here, after her darker more dangerous side." Luna looked at Talia who sat calmly by my side. I huffed and pointed to Retsu. "You're supposes to be my thirteen year old, perverted younger brother." I couldn't help but laugh at his bewildered face, "he begged me to make him a character in my story so I did. Then he begged for a hot girlfriend so make Koyuki."

"What about me?" Tora asked with her big golden brown eyes. "I didn't base you off of anyone. You were just the ideal partner for Ru." I ruffled her hair. She teared up and tried to comfort her. "You smell like Ru." She mumbled in my lap.

I felt tears threaten to fall. I don't know why, maybe pressure or guilt that it wasn't to Tora's expectations. I stood up, "Talia, I'm going to the archives." my voice felt stuck in my throat, choking me. Before she could make me stay I was already through the doors. I found a corner, pulled my hood over my face, and cried.

My big brother had always said I did that. I always made a certain face when I cried or got mad at someone. I don't know how long I cried but soon I heard footsteps coming in my direction. "Jailen." I heard. It wasn't Talia. I sniffed and the footfall came closer.

"There you are." Ru said kneeling down. I buried my face in my arms to hide my red eyes and tear stained face, "I probably ruined your lives, and you all must think that since you're based off of someone else you're not special."

I waited for her answer, "You know," she said, "I'm not that surprised." I looked at her in confusion. "I felt we were connected somehow. Talia and Luna were almost in sync when they fought, and their scents are similar. And actually you may have based us off of them but we are special, since we're here now."

I nodded silently, "You never told who Rina, Waza, Saru and Shimo were in your world." Ru pressed with a smile. She lifted my spirits. I sniffed and wiped my eyes, "My friends Reg and Tiff, other little brother Torrie, and Shimo was just made to be Retsu's partner." I said going in order she asked.

Ru laughed, "So I'm you." I nodded, "You turned out better than I had hoped." I managed a smile.

Then suddenly I heard yelling. I was up and out with Ru on my tail. It seemed that Talia and Luna were trying to beat up Retsu. More like was beating up Retsu. I stared as Talia kicked, punched, and went all out. Luna did the same. I looked at Ru and she nodded. We both were thinking the same thing. 'Save Retsu before he gets killed.'

I zipped up my jacket and tucked my hair in the hood. In the dark I now looked like the grim reaper (true quote) Ru stared at me with a smile. I returned it and we ran in to save Retsu from hell.

Since I was weaker and more of a wimp I used an earth shield to protect myself from blows. While I was moving in I heard Erza yelling at them to stop. 'Like she would.' I thought almost laughing. I ran in and grabbed Talia from behind. "Will you ever stop your rampaging?" I whispered in her ear. Her eyes twinkled with mischief, "Not in a million years."

Then all of a sudden she grabbed my arm and before I knew it I was sailing through the air. I screamed and flapped my arms wildly. I waited for impact but only felt a soft pillow catch me. I opened one shut eye and saw that I was sitting in a large hand.

I looked at Master and saw his head bowed. A golden aura started forming around him. I gulped and scrambled out of his hand and out of the way. "Quiet!" he yelled. The whole guild shook. The fighting stopped almost immediately. Talia was the last to strike out. Master seemed to be really angry. He turned to Talia then me, "Come here." He ordered.

I didn't hesitate to move. Talia took almost a minute to move. Soon we were both standing in front of him. I looked at my feet biting my lower lip, but Talia was fearless and looked Master straight in the eyes.

"You are new to the guild." He said to us. I remained silent. "The guild is supposed to be a place of laughter and fun, not bloodshed." He wacked Talia on the head. She didn't flinch.

"I'm sorry Master. I will learn next time to hold back." Talia apologized. My mouth dropped, all she said was that she would hold back?! I shut my mouth when Master turned to me. I waited for him to yell at me for something but it never happened.

Then I felt a pat on my head. Master started chuckling, "How can you handle a girl like that?" I shrugged, "I don't know myself, but its fun."

I laughed as he smiled, "I trust you can keep her in check?" he asked me seriously.

"It will be as hard as trying to keep Natsu from a fight." I told him honestly, "but I'll try my best."

* * *

Ru: why will that be hard to do Jailen?

Jailen: have you not been in the last two chapters. she has already started three fights in the past twenty four hours!

Talia: their own damn fault for getting on my bad side.

Jailen and Ru: *Facepalm*

all three: Next time on Tale in Fairy Tail!

Jailen: Request time! request time! finally a request we can take. just us two like the good times.

Talia: but please explain why Lucy and Natsu are coming along as well!

Ru: read the next chapter to find out! *Smacked over head by Talia* R and R minna! tell us what you think or PM us to asked any questions. tune in next time!


	4. a request worth dying for!

okay so last chapter before taking maybe a short two week break before posting next chapter. don't worry, i'll still be here. R and R minna or PM me. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail only OCs and Jailen. Talia is her own person.

* * *

Two weeks since we came here. We trained so hard. I was almost able to catch up to Natsu. Talia could knock him flat out without breaking a sweat, under ten minutes. Luna and Ru helped us get this strong. As Talia beat Natsu for the fifth time that day for stealing her brownies, I thought. I twirled the pencil in my hand while I was doing so.

"Talia." I spoke up. She looked up from her hogtying. "How are we going to get home?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "I'll ask Luna if she could look into it later." She told me. I nodded as I watched her hogtie Gray next with some ribbon and tape.

"Hey can we go on a request?" I asked her, "I've always wanted to go on one.' She looked at me, "It better have a good pay." I nodded excitedly and ran to the board.

I looked over them. I didn't see one I liked until my eyes caught sight of one for a million jewel. I grabbed it. At the same time Lucy did. "Hey Lucy." I said as she let go it. "Are you sure you want that one?" she asked me. I looked at it. "If seems difficulty so I'll just take it off your hands." She said with a smile.

She reached for it and I held it from her. "We can manage." I told her. She pouted, "but I need the rent money." She grumbled.

I looked at the reward then looked to Lucy. "Wait here." I told her heading back to Talia. I set the request on the table in front of her. "How about this?" I asked her causing her to stop arm wrestling Natsu who had gotten free. Natsu tried to push down her hand but it only moved and inch.

"Have you read what it says?" she asked me as I smiled at her. "Not a clue only say the million jewel." I admitted. "Can you even read it?" she asked me standing up. I shook my head no. she sighed and brought her hand down, flipping Natsu over. I winced as he hit the ground hard.

"Have you even been studying the writing like I told you to?" I was afraid to answer her. "Sort of." I began, "but the other English written books were calling me." a dark aura formed around her as she walked over to me. She smacked me over the head. I winced, "but Lucy offered to help in case it's too hard."

She looked from me to Lucy as she walked towards us, to Natsu, then sighed, "Fine." She decided. Lucy cheered, "I'll finally be able to pay my rent."

Talia held up a hand, "But we get 75% of the reward." Lucy counted on her fingers. "But that only leaves us 250,000 jewel!" she protested.

Talia shrugged, "Not my problem. Your rent is only 90,000 a month anyway." Lucy huffed, "Fine." Talia smiled, "we leave first thing tomorrow morning." She announced as she picked up the request and went to Mira.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled getting out of his crater. I smiled and turned to Lucy, "Me too!"

She couldn't help but smile as well. "Oh and Lucy, if you marry Natsu you won't have to worry about rent." I suggested. She blushed red and started stammering and saying that there was no way. "They like each other." Happy said out of nowhere. I guess he meant Natsu and Lucy. I nodded, "The sure do Happy."

Talia came back, "Okay we got it finalized. Jailen come with me." she grabbed me by the arm before I could answer and dragged me away. I struggled against her. Talia just continued to drag me towards a corner and I saw that Luna was seated there munching on sparkling rocks. Luna looked up from her book, "What?" she asked clearly pissed.

Talia held out the request, "Mind looking into it?" she asked. Luna looked it over before grumbling, "Why would I?" I sighed, stubborn as usual.

"A magic portal, demons, dark entities, spirits, games! Damn it just look into it." Talia almost yelled at her quickly losing patience.

Luna clicked her tongue, "Attitude." She huffed, "Fine." She got up and disappeared as soon as she walked into a wall.

Talia had a triumph look on her face. "I'm going to go training want to come?" she asked me. "Yeah let's go!" I said running after her as she ran out the door. For the rest of the day we trained with Lucy, Happy, and Natsu. It was actually fun if you weren't fighting Talia.

That night in Fairy Hills, when I wasn't getting a pillow stuffed in my face for snoring, it was peaceful.

There were no worries about dying, having to get home, or the life of your friends. It was just peaceful as it should be. But that didn't last long.

* * *

Jailen: from here on things are going to get a little rough. wait like a few weeks maybe before chapter 5 through seven are posted, but i'll try to get them out as soon as I can.

Ru: dangerous situations will be included, like talking with Death, trying to beat Death and Talia trying to murder Jailen for specific reasons.

Jailen: and you say that I sleep like the dead. speak for yourself.

(Talia with a baseball bat)

Jailen: Eek Im sorry, im sorry!

Luna: Knock it off already, you want to shorten the girl's lifespan?

Talia: Maybe.

Next time on Tale in Fairy Tail

Jailen: the request takes a turn for the worst, Death is there!

Talia: "something vital to you will be taken away." he says. Ha Death is a real asshole. Bring it on! im ready for it!


	5. Wait Death's the client?

Jailen: Last time on Tale in Fairy Tail

Talia: this idiot has decided to pick a difficult request for one million jewel. so we had Luna look into it. I hope she found something.

Jailen: things aren't going to go so smoothly from now on. let's just say I decided to sign my death warrant early. will anyone save me?

Ru: read ahead to find out if Jailen survives Talia's morning anger!

Jailen and Talia: please read and review please minna!

Talia: and please check out silent angel eyes page, she has a few fanfics that are worth reading.

Ru: come on Luna say something

Luna: We don't own Fairy Tail or Talia, she's her own person.

all of them: enjoy!

* * *

The next morning Luna was there. Gave me a fright worse than Jeff the Killer's real face. She just stared at me. Her eyes emotionless but curious. I nudged Talia. She didn't budge. I shook her shoulder. Still nothing happened. Then I remember something I bought at the market the other day for this reason.

I told Luna to pug her ears and she did. I grabbed my new air horn and prayed that I lived through this. I held it a foot from her almost out of hitting range. I took a deep breath and pressed the button. My ears almost bleed. But I learned never use an air horn with dragon slayer hearing again. Talia woke up, really pissed. The dark aura filled the room.

I backed up. She said something. I couldn't hear her, my ears were still ringing. She raised her fist and I waited. But the annoyed blow never came. The darkness in the room got darker. I gulped not wanting to be in this situation. Slowly sound returned to my ears.

"She blew a fucking air horn in my ears!" she shouted, "At least one punch."

I begged in my head to Luna to calm her down. 'I got your information." Luna said sighing like she was talking to a child. "Show me." Talia huffed. I heard the creaking of springs and knew she had sat down.

"It's safe to come out scardy cat." Luna told me. The atmosphere had somewhat calmed down. I crawled out from under the desk and sat in the chair. Talia yawned as Luna handed her some papers. She looked over them then frowned in dissatisfaction. "This all you got?" she asked her.

Luna shrugged, "that's all I could find." "No asking people?" Talia asked. Luna shook her head her gray hair flying behind her. "They were all too weak and ran away as soon as I asked. They said something about Messenger of Death?" I looked puzzled at what she said. "It better not be who I think it is."

Talia smiled and cracked her knuckles, "time to play with death, I'm all fired up!"

Now I was regretting that I picked this request. I quickly threw on some clothes and packed my bags Talia tapped her foot impatiently. She had finished as supersonic second after Luna left. "Let's go already." She said, "The train leaves in an hour."

I finished stuffing a flashlight in my bag. I shouldered it and Talia almost pulled my arm out of my shoulder. We bid goodbye to Mira on the way out. She let me go as I started to gasp from lack of air.

I caught my breath but choked on the dust kicked up by Talia. I ran after her as best I could using a fourth of my newly increased stamina.

Finally ten minutes later I was at the train station. "Finally, geez took you long enough." Talia said from a bench nearby.

I couldn't talk much less breathe. I collapsed next to her. I closed my eyes for a second and something cold was pressed to my already hot face. I opened my eyes and saw a drink pressed to my head. I took it and drained it. It felt like the ocean was being poured on the desert. I felt much better. "Thanks." I breathed.

"You look like you need it." Erza said smiling above me. "Need me to cool you down?" Gray asked his hand misting. I held up my hand, "Not right now, I'm cooling down already."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged already shirtless. I laughed then coughed from the lack of oxygen. "Why are you guys here?" Talia asked the two. "Mira asked us to help you guys out since you're new." Erza answered.

Talia huffed, "We can handle it." "Look, Gramps and Mira wanted us to help you because of the difficulty." Gray snapped at her.

"That same request has been asked of many different guilds and the mages that took it never came back." Erza said gravely.

It sent shivers up my spine. "They don't know where they disappeared to?" I asked her.

"It's the start of a bad horror movie." Talia sighed. I nodded, "no me gusta horror." I said in Spanish.

Erza looked at me, "what did you say?" she asked me. I shook my head, "No importa." Talia wacked me in the shoulder lightly, "Stop speaking Spanish!" she demanded.

"Hai." I said switching to the Japanese I knew. She facepalmed. I laughed "Sorry were late." Lucy announced behind us.

"Finally. What took you so long?" I said facing her. Talia mumbled, "I was falling asleep waiting." I knew she was exaggerating. "I thought we were supposed to meet up at the guild." Lucy apologized.

"We?" I asked suspiciously. Behind her was Natsu. I raised an eyebrow, "let me guess, ash-for-brains here infiltrated your house and you didn't find out until after you got in the shower this morning." I guessed.

"How did you know?" Lucy asked baffled. Talia threw her a towel, "Your hair is still wet idiot." She dried her hair as the train whistle blew signaling that it was time to start boarding.

Natsu started to panic before Talia and Erza knocked him out. They dragged him on the train and the rest of us followed. One step on the train causing it to lurk slightly. My stomach churned. I cursed under my breath, why did I make Ru with motion sickness?

"Hurry up Jailen." Talia called to me. I nodded and walked over to our seats. I sat down and stomach calmed down. I yawned, "Wake me when we get there." I told the others before shutting my eyes.

Red eyes stared at me. Dark beings that didn't have shape. 'Give it to us. I heard, 'give us your being.'

The voice was almost like the angel from Black Butler. Not female but not male. But the voices came from within my head, eating away at my sanity. I saw Erza, Gray, Lucy and Natsu on the ground unconscious. Their forms be swarmed by dark formless creatures. Some other the creatures made horrible noises, some even drowning out the cries of others.

But the most horrifying thing was that each formless creature had a face of someone whom we have loved and cared for. Among them I heard my name. It became louder and louder until I snapped away when Talia slapped me. I held my stinging cheek, "Can you stop sleeping like the dead?" She asked me pissed.

She stood up, "We're here." She grabbed mine and her bag then dragged me off the train still in a daze. "Talia." I gulped as we passed empty seats. There was no one in the seats. "I got a bad feeling about this request." I told her. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing on ends.

The train left us in the station as soon as we stepped off. It was dark and cold despite the sun beating down on us. I shivered, "bad omens." I whispered, "Many have suffered."

"What wrong with her?" Happy asked Talia. I vaguely heard it. A bare whisper in my ear. The memories flashed through my mind. They were too real to forget. Talia poked me. Maybe. I couldn't tell, my mind felt miles away still with the train.

I guess my brain was still in processing mode or even shutting down. It didn't feel like my body. I wanted to wake up. If felt strange. I didn't know who to turn to. I couldn't return to my body, to my senses. Why did I choose this creepy request again? I felt like I shouldn't have.

* * *

Talia' POV

The town was vacant. Only me, Jailen, Erza, Lucy, ice princess, fire head, and Happy seemed to occupy the town. I got a strange vibe from the whole place. I don't think I would be able to beat anything living here.

I held on to Jailen's arm tightly. She would usually complain or even yelp but she didn't. She kept murmuring about suffering and bad omens. Her own fault for choosing this request. I was thrilled though. Finally able to physically beat death. I turned to the others, "Let's get this over with." I walked towards the big house that was still standing. The feeling of being watched wouldn't leave my body.

I glanced over the rest of the group. Jailen had a far off look in her eye. Lucy was clinging onto Natsu, I knew where that might lead in the future. Erza was alert but her sword wasn't drawn. Gray was ready, his hand were misty.

Happy was handing on for dear life to Natsu. It was almost funny if the atmosphere wasn't so gloomy and filled with suspense. I sighed I couldn't wait to meet the requester.

* * *

Normal POV

Talia stomped to the house, dragging Jailen behind her followed by the rest. She hammered at the door and I creaked open on rusted hinges. A pasty looking man in a butler's outfit answered.

"This way." The butler said bowing and letting them come inside. Talia stared at him, clearly aware that the butler wasn't human or even a demon. Natsu was uneasy his brain on high alert. But he wasn't aware of the danger in front of him.

The butler led them down a corridor and ended up at a pair of double doors painted pitch black. Jailen stopped muttering and was slowly regaining her sanity. The butler pushed open the doors easily and an old man was found inside.

He was sitting in a wheelchair, behind the desk in the middle of the room. "Who?" Natsu started before Talia stopped him from speaking.

"What are you known by in this world?" Talia asked him. She was not fooled by his old man impression. "In some cultures you're known as Hades, Pluto, or even Satan and so on." she stated. Since she had Luna's magic she could see through Death's disguise. She frowned and let go of Jailen.

Erza looked confused, "What are you saying?" she put a hand on Talia's shoulder, "this is the client."

Talia stiffened a laugh, "Your kidding me right? There's nothing in this city besides lost souls."

Jailen was slowly coming back from her delusions. "Talia, is that our client or Death or even both?" she asked still in a daze.

Talia facepalmed then slapped her across the face. There was a crack and Jailen was back in the world of the living. "That hurts you know!" Jailen snapped at her.

The client finally spoke. But his voice was like a cold dead breeze. "You have finally come!" he said smiling, "I was getting bored waiting for the next victims I mean guild."

Before the group could move the doors behind them slammed shut. Natsu and Gray tried too break them to no avail. Lucy looked on the verge of losing it, "it knew it was a bad idea." She murmured.

Jailen huffed, "then you shouldn't have agreed to join us in the first place." "I had to pay my rent!" she objected.

"Calm down everyone!" Erza commanded. Everyone listened except Talia. "Let's hear it then." Talia sighed, "And loose the shitty costume already."

Before their eyes the old man melted. It was almost like ice cream on a hot summer's day, but worse. The old man was replaced with a younger guy with pale skin, midnight black hair, black eyes, and an expressionless face. He wore all black from his shirt to his shoes. "I want some entertainment." He stated, "a simple game. If you win you get two thousand jewel plus all the souls I've collected from the previous players. If I win though, I get your souls."

Talia raised an eyebrow, "The reward rose and all you want is a fucking game!" she roared outraged. She kicked over a nearby chair and proceeded to mumble a string of curse words.

Jailen tried to calm her down, "Please calm down. And watch your mouth." She said. But she was also nervous. She played with the blue crystal ring on her finger or tapped her nails against her leg. She knew that if Death wanted to play a game, he was going to get a game but there were high stakes at hand. The souls of innocent mages, all for his pleasure and entertainment. It made her sick with a bad taste in her mouth just thinking about it.

"So do you want to play?" Death asked with a grin.

She turned to Talia. Talia returned her gaze flames danced in them. Then they looked at the others. The decision was in their hands. Talia stepped forward, "Bring in on asshole." A grin on her face ready to kick some ass.

* * *

Jailen: I survived her wrath thank goodness.

Talia: but now we have bigger problems to solve

Natsu: don't worry, because were Fairy Tail

Jailen: Natsu you don't know anything do you?

Natsu: what are we even talking about?

*both girls facepalm*

Talia: the obstacle to come flame brain.

Jailen: Yeah, since this is Death, he has something up his sleeves, something that will probable be bad.

Talia: Next time on Tale in Fairy Tail

Jailen: a price to pay from each of us. some worse than others.

Talia: just wait until I get my hands on Death.

Jailen: HELP I cant see anything!

Natsu: thanks for reading minna. tune in next time. don't forget to review. the writer would love some. how about comment the next member you want in this after talk. Thanks!


	6. something vital is lost

Jailen: last time on Tale in Fairy Tail

Talia: we just found out that Death's our client. were fucked.

Jailen: I am so regretting ever choosing this request. why oh why did I not do as I was told and study on my words.

Talia *light punch* too late now idiot

Jailen: Death has a price to play from all of us. what oh what can it be.

Talia: read to find out what it is.

Jailen: I don't own Fairy Tail, Talia is her own person. R and R minna would like some review from other people not just Elfen Children. thanks. now on to the story

* * *

Natsu smiled, Gray nodded in approval, Erza prepared a sword, Happy smiled but stayed close to Natsu, and Lucy just whined that she wanted to go home away from the scary place.

"Clever choice." Death said smiling. It sent chills up Jailen's spine.

"go fuck yourself." Talia retorted, "Let's get this started already, I have a book to finish."

Death looked amused, "You think it's that easy?" Jailen's heart sank, she knew it. "What's the price to pay?" she asked him as Talia flicked him off. "You each loose something vital or important to you. Let us see how you fare." He said. He snapped his fingers and something happened.

Talia looked around shocked, "What the hell did you do to us?!" Talia demanded, "You fucking bastard! I'll kill you!"

There was no more wailing of despair from Lucy, she couldn't talk. At the moment Talia seemed to have lost all sense of restraint with her words or actions. "Why is this armor so heavy all of a sudden?" Erza grunted, she had lost her marvelous strength. "Can someone please turn on the light?" Jailen asked stumbling around.

"Happy where did you go little buddy? Oh shit where's my scarf?" Natsu yelled running around.

Death turned to Talia as she stood shocked at what was happening. "Your turn." He said with a deathly grin.

Talia backed up but as soon as Death touched her mind she screamed. All that rang in her head was his laughter as he faded away. "Enjoy the games. I hope you make it to the final round."

"Talia are you okay?" Jailen asked stumbling around still. "Who are you guys?" she asked the group, "Where am i?"

Erza stared in shock as she exquipped into a lighter outfit. "Jailen get an assessment on the situation!" Erza ordered. "I would like to." she retorted, "if I could see any damn thing!"

Erza looked at her. "Gray!" Erza yelled. A voice chattered from nearby, "H…here Erza." A voice stammered. She looked around for the ice mage and found him shivering in a corner. She wanted to laugh at the sight but knew that things were very serious. Death was right, they did lose something important.

Erza her strength, Gray his ability to adapt to the cold and remain cool, Jailen her sight, Lucy her voice, Natsu his scarf and Happy, and the one that was hit the hardest was Talia. She had lost her precious memories.

"How can you not remember me?" Jailen said shaking Talia by the shoulders, "stop playing around!"

Erza held her back. Tears dripped onto Erza's hand, "You better not be playing a joke because I can't see. Come on, tell me you're joking. Pulling one of your funny tricks again."

She sank to her knees at Talia's feet, "could you at least try to remember me? Us?"

Lucy came over and patted her hair. Lucy wanted to badly to comfort her with words but she couldn't. She held her in her arms as tears slid down her caramel skin from her now clouded brown eyes. "Please Tal-chan, try to remember." Jailen begged.

* * *

Ru: Me and Luna will be filling in for Jailen and Talia since they cant come to the studio at the moment.

Luna: Gray

Ru: ah yes, we have managed to interview a member of Fairy Tail from out in the field. Gray what would you say about your experience so far.

Gray: *shivering* it's so damn cold. turn up the heat.

Luna *rolls eyes* what would Lyon say about this. better yet Juvia

Gray: *blushes*

Ru: I can see that the ice make mage is having some secret feeling for Juvia. give us the details ice princess.

Gray: on to the story.

Ru: Fine. next time on Tale in Fairy Tail

Luna: Wheel of Torture, I might need some popcorn and my ax

Ru: what will happen to Jailen and Talia? and the rest of them, I don't want any of them hurt.

Luna: but Jailen seems to be losing it a bit.

Ru: I would too if I was in her shoes. stay tuned until the next chapter!

Both: next time, Wheel of Torture!

Gray: why do I get a sinking feeling about this game?

Ru: Review minna and we might be able to get Erza or Lucy in the studio next time. sorry if the chapter is so short this time. but until next time! Goodbye from OC corner!


	7. Wheel of Torture!

Ru: previously on Tale in Fairy Tail

Luna: something vital is taken from each person. each one faring from different things.

Ru: Talia faring worse than others has lost her memories and doesn't remember anything! will she ever get them back? don't worry Jailen, try and persevere.

Luna: we don't own Fairy Tail or Talia, she is her own person. this story was thought up by titania2514 and silent angel eyes. book two is coming out some time or another made by silent angel eyes.

Ru: hope you enjoy. R and R minna!

* * *

"Shall we start now?" Death asked the group. Death so clearly enjoyed this. So enjoyed seeing them suffer like that. Jailen sniffed and turned in his direction.

"I hate you!" she yelled at him, "You've taken almost everything I held dear! Teachers, classmates, smiles, close family! I swear you are going to pay! Why can't you just die, you sick twisted bastard! I hate you! I HATE YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY SOUL!" she beat her fists on the ground as Talia just stared at her, sorrow and pity on her face.

Death just laughed, "Your first game in through those doors." He said getting to his games, "If you finish all three games then you and all your friends can go free and I'll stop these games forever."

"Here." Erza said grunting under the weight of a long bamboo stick. She seemed to have the strength weaker than a two year old. It made her feel useless. But Jailen took the stick. She tested its durability. It worked well. She stood up shakily, her legs were shaking from all the shock she received. Leaning on the stick for support, "we will win. We will beat you!" Natsu said, "And give back Happy and my scarf!"

Death looked at him, "at the end of the game boy." Natsu clenched his fists in anger, "Damn it."

Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder, _It's going to be okay_. She mouthed. Natsu smiled, "your right. Let's go!" he grabbed Lucy's hand and ran for the set of double doors.

"Gray help Jailen!" Erza yelled running after them. "Y…yes." He chattered taking her by the hand. "Gods, why did Death have to take that of all things to take?" Jailen grumbled, "You are acting worse than Edo Gray is when he's talking to Juvia. I wonder why you haven't acknowledged her love yet."

Gray's cheeks turned red, if Jailen could see she would start making assumptions. "Let's go already." Jailen said, she held out a hand to Talia, "You too."

She took it and together they went ahead further into the doors of death. Waiting for them was a game that would haunt their souls for the rest of their lives.

The room was dark at first before then lights turned on brightening up the room. The group shielded their eyes except for Jailen who couldn't see. An empty wheel stood in the middle of the room accompanied by a little girl in a black dress. "Welcome to the first game! Please take a seat over here." The girl said cheerfully, motioning to a group of seats. They had no choice but to sit down.

Talia stayed close to Natsu, she was sort of freaked out by the blind girl. The girl turned to them, "Let the first game begin." She said.

Talia saw right through the smiling little girl. She saw a girl alright, but she was covered in blood. The others didn't notice. But there was something deeper more hidden beneath the girl cover. Something darker, more deadly and creepy.

Suddenly the empty wheel filled with pictures and the girl was now holding a bowl filled with paper. Everyone gulped. Gray shivered and kept muttering about how cold it was. Natsu hit him over the head and they started to argue. One look from Erza shut them both up. The girl reached into the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper. "Let's play Wheel of Torture!" the girl said with a smile.

Everyone paled, "Don't you mean Wheel of Fortune?" Jailen asked desperately.

The girl shook her head, "Lord Hades loves the human game Wheel of Fortune so he made a game after his own desires." The girl sighed all dreamy like.

The group was appalled, Talia more than the others. "No wonder all those Pluto or Hades demigods hated their father." Jailen mumbled under her breath, "He's a real asshole."

"Natsu come to the stand." The girl called. Natsu grumbled something but went down. She had him spin the wheel and he did at a fast speed. A few turns of the wheel later it landed on the picture of an arm. He looked at the picture in confusion, "What the…" he didn't get to finish before he gripped his arm and started screaming in pain.

"What's going on?" Jailen asked frantically, "is Natsu okay?"

She was never answered as Natsu screamed for two whole minutes. When it was over Natsu was rewarded 100 points. "The first person to pass out loses." The girl said as she drew another name.

Lucy ran to Natsu's side. He was panting, sweating and really pale. Then all of a sudden he hugged her tightly. Lucy mouthed some words but no one could hear her.

Jailen just sat there, in silence. On the inside she was regretting ever picking this request, and dragging her friends in with it. Before she could say anything there was a hand on her shoulder, "it's not your fault." Erza said to her seeing the look of regret on her face.

The game went on for an hour. They all suffered, each getting the same amount of turns. Jailen suffered the worst because, unlike the others who could shut their eyes to the horrors, she could still see it. Seeing everything that was still dear to her getting ripped away in hallucinations. She had screamed herself hoarse.

By the time they all had reached a thousand points they were already exhausted and pale. None of them spoke only sat in silence. None of them had passed out so they were still alive. "Bonus question!" the girl said cheerfully, but her voice was full of humor and something else, something dark and deadly.

She turned to Natsu, "What is the name of the partner of Lord Hades in Greek Mythology? The one called Messenger of Death?" she asked him.

Jailen tensed. Only she and Talia knew the answer to the question since they had studied Greek Mythology in school. In her mind she was screaming why did the girl have to pick Natsu of all people. "Get the answer wrong and you suffer ten times worse than what you already experienced." The girl smiled, "One of your friends can answer for you. But only you can pick who."

Natsu looked around him, then thought for a minute, then finally sighed as smoke came out of his ears, "I give up, Talia can answer this." He said defeated.

They all looked at the Talia. She returned their gazes clearly shocked as well, "Please Talia, at least remember that." Jailen pleaded.

"The name of his partner or should I say you is…" Talia said standing up, "Thanatos, Messenger of Death himself, and Death's right hand man."

Jailen stared emptily and blankly as the little girl in red transformed into a tall figure with long dark hair, red eyes, and a grin. You could say that he was actually handsome in a deathly way. "Well done girl." He clapped, "you all may move on as soon as you claim your prize."

He showed them a wrapped box. He handed it to Natsu. He ripped the paper off and opened it. He pulled out his scarf tied around a sleeping Happy. Good thing Happy wasn't hurt. Natsu hugged Happy tightly but not tightly enough to cut of precious oxygen.

"Ah that's sweet." Thanatos said dryly, "get out of here before I start to cry."

Jailen stuck out her tongue in his general direction. "Let's go guys." She said her voice cracked and hollow. She walked before a hand stopped her, "it's this way." Talia said quietly.

Jailen gave a small smile, "I knew that." With Talia's help she was able to make it to the exit without falling over or hitting anything. As soon as they reached the hallway Talia let her go near the wall.

Jailen took the opportunity and started tapping on the wall. It was so soft it wasn't noticeable. But somewhere else it was really really hard to miss.

* * *

Two days earlier. "Luna, I'm getting a bad feeling about that request Jailen and Talia are going on." Ru said to her best friend.

Luna nodded, "Talia had me look into it. Hah, it was an interesting request."

Ru looked at her, "So you knew about it?!" she asked astonished. Luna looked at her, "Death loves to toy with people. It makes me sick."

Ru grabbed Luna's shoulders and shook her as hard as she could, "Why didn't you tell me?" Luna grabbed her arm and flipped her on her back. Ru didn't flinch. "So you knew it was dangerous?" she demanded getting up.

Luna huffed looking pretty proud, "They can handle it. That girl said they are us. And if they are us, then that means that their badass like us."

Ru looked at her like she had sprouted wings, a tail and horns, "Their still both kids though!" Luna shrugged. Ru sighed, "I've already told Jailen a spell that she could use if their getting in way over their heads. It guarantees success."

Ru demonstrated on the table. She didn't get even three taps in when she was pinned to the table. "Why did you give her that one?" Luna growled annoyed beyond comprehension.

Ru just smiled, "because I knew it would help."

* * *

Ru: ah I just love being me.

Luna: why oh why did you have to use that one?

Ru: becasue that's the only way you could not sit on your ass and watch your friends get tortured.

Luna: I would have still helped!

Ru: one to the next chapter coming soon.

both: next time on Tale of Fairy Tail

Ru: a maze made from Talia's memories! how will our friends handle the shock of Talia's past. not even Jailen knows what Talia went through as a child.

Luna: next time in Labyrinth of Talia's Memories

Titania: I just made a kik so if you ever want to chat just give me a message. titania2514 minna. R and R as well tell me what you think.


End file.
